the frost spiders web
by GreenPedalflower
Summary: jack frost, the winter spiderling was born on the full moon, brought back by man in the moon. he is thrown into a world full of strange creatures and a dangerous path. will he survive or die trying. warning for blood,gore and violence.


**the frost spiders web**

he finds himself on a cold ground upon a pond. his eyes were blue crystal and had hint of silver in it. but the first thing the boy felt was legs, many legs. looking down he felt his face go white. under him laid a body of a spider. it was light blue and had darker stripes over the body. he was confused with this and tried to stand up, but the ice prove to be slick today and the poor spider was landed on his back with a thud. - ow, rubbing his sore back a sudden object was glimmering blue a bit away. his eyes landed on the object and scooted closer. it was a wooden stick with a strange G-shaped on top of it. grasping the staff he felt a power surge through his body, like wild fire. he yelped when the staff glowed blue. still he was curious about this staff, but one question remain. why was he on the pond, and why is he a big ass spider. unknowingly, the dark clouds on the nightly sky was revealing a moon, looking down at jack.

- _**Jack frost.**_

jack jumped a mile up in the air trying to the find the source of the voice.

- _**up in the sky, my child**_

- jack looked up and saw the moon shine right on him.

- moon. his eyes shone with fear,confusion and a small trace of curiosity. the moon let a small moon-beam trail towards him. jack saw that the beam was letting small flakes of snow, began to swirling around and there on the ground, a small object began to form. it was a small crown of silver leaves and thorns. picking it up he felt the power of pure ice and moonbeams.

**- you are now Jack frost the frost prince, you will be the harbinger of winter in this ancient forest. now child, put the crown on the head and you will see why. **the moon was cowered in clouds ones again, the light dissipated behind the clouds leaving a confused jack behind.

`` so the talking moon wants me too put the crown on my head, well that is simple enough.

taking the crown from the ice he let out a shaky breath. - here goes nothing. he put the crown and a small light erupted from it. and jack went poker face. inside his head, he saw memories before his birth and the death. he saw himself die in the hands of the pond he was standing on, while he saved this little girl from drowning. when the memories ended jack could finally breath out. he was shocked at first, then a happy smile grazed his face.

- i saved my sister, looking up on the moon. - was it why you choice me. he said to the moon but it was silent. he frowned. he still didn't have the answers he needed. and now he was a giant spider hybrid thing. chewing his lips he let the top of the staff touch the surface, and to jack´s surprise a layer of patterns started to form. it was beautiful in a way, so he watch as the patterns spread across the pond. unknowingly to jack a pair of yellow eyes were staring at him. they were squinted as they dissapered into the night.

)..(

the small creäture know as a fearling was a spider entirely made of shadows and webs, it took a great cost when it was in the moonlight. the rays would sear its flesh and then the body will be nothing but ash. yellow eyes looked around and saw a dead three, walking inside there was a big hole in the center of it. webs were covering the walls and and dead animals were stuck to them but it paid no interest when the spider climbed down the hole.

at first the spider were surrounded by walls of webs and they were pure black, almost shimmer with a hint of purple do to the sand that was embedded inside them. the spider was surrounded by other fearlings that were working on the webs or going outside to hunt for the night. eyeing the workers he went farther down the spire to find the entrance to the spider king . crawling into the entrance it went past crystals of some sort and later it heard a yelp of terror. stopping, it looked down and saw a huge spider feeding on a dead grey wolf. it was a hybrid of a man and spider, like jack . but this one had grey skin and a pure black body. even the huge spider had a dark purple contrast to it´s skin. crawling down the it was still eyeing the king with uncertainty while he fed. the king however was sucking the blood out of the wolf like a vampire, but unlike them he made the flesh more eatable due to the posion in his fangs. he loved the taste of blood flowing down his truth.

the fearling saw how the king ripped the flesh from the wolf bones before devouring it hungrily, but stopped when he spotted the fearling heading his way. growling he let the bone fly across the room. it clung hard against the cave floor with the rest of the shattered bones that was laid across the floor.

- I told you onyx I don't want to be disturb when i am eating. he growled at the spider, while licking the blood from his hands. the spider named onyx was the spider kings most trusted alley, and even that info the spider still feared his master. building his courage up he told his master about the white spider standing on a pond with a crown of winter. at the word winter the spider kings eyes flashed hungrily.

- winter, the old fool made a human frost spider for no reason. the spider told also him about the boy was tasked to protect the ancient forest he lived in. now that picked his interest, the nightmare king was drenched in blood so he tore the wolf pelt of to clean of. feeling satisfied, the king walked the hall to find the big center of all the sand spiders he had created for over a millennium. bur they lacked the strength he once had. he had been a powerfull diety for 1000 of years ago when those blasted guardians arrived. dreams,wonder,hope and memories suddenly lifted his victims spirits. he went angry and starting to build an army to make the guardians weak and they would crumble before his feet. his plans however went crumbling down when the blasted nightlight have throwed the silver spear at his darkened heart. it exploded and he was crippled at that moment, so weak he was forced to use shadows too recover. he lost everything that day. growling he went for the entrance to find the little frost spider.

-()-

jack was wandering the forest, with his crown of ice still glinting in the moonlight. he felt lucky when he saw a clearing. trees bent in a twisting way and that made jack very uncomfortably. the ground badly burned like someone had made a big fire.

- well what do we have here. a sinister voice penetrated the air and jack could almost feel the words around him. jack looked from left to right he saw a pair of red eyes calculating him the shadows. showing a smile jack went still, when a man with a long ruby colored tail slithering his way. he was muscular body of a human and copper skin. hair was brown and red showing his powers.

- hello there little spider, you seem lost. small snickers were heard from behind the man and 4 big red snakes where poisoned behind, there tongues flicking in the air smelling jack´s scent. jack swallowed finding his voice again. - n..no. he stammered. he backed a few stepped before he hit a tree. he mentally cursed.

the man snickered while he slithering closer to him, as the other small ones parted away surrounding the winter spider. - it very bad to lie, you know. he said in a sickly tone. the fire snakes hissed when suddenly a huge wave of golden mass rammed into the nāga. he let out a ``oomph´´. jack saw a small golden man with big golden whips in each arm, cracking them he wore a frown on his face. the nāga hissed at the golden man. - Sandman?!. he spat. the golden man wrapped on of the nāga and lunged into a tree. it broke on the middle as he hit it in full of force. sandy put the nāga on the found, while binding his tail and arms from moving. finishing he looked back on the shocked spiderling. Sandman take amount of his sand start to show symbols of sorts. jack sat there on the ground very confused by this golden man charades. Sandman seeing jack´s confused face he put out real words instead.

**- what are you doing here. **he asked the winter spiderling.

- i unfortunately lost my way here you now. sandy made more words from his golden sand.

- **you should be in a more winter region**. he said with his sand. jack frowned.

- i don´t know what you are talking about. he was about to answer when he heard a groan from the nāga. jack become very sickly pale and seemed more grey than white. sandy know he must take away the frost spider from the fire nāga. or else he will get hurt again. making a golden cloud he gestured the spider to jump on. jumping on, sandy put more dream-sand on the nāga. he slept deeply this time and with a swift with his hands the lifted them into the air.


End file.
